Consextual Assignments
by VIII's girlfriend
Summary: Full summary inside. AkuRoku of course and tons more 3


Contsextual Assignments

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**Contsextual Assignments**

_by __**shoujoQ**_

_This is my first time writing a fanfiction, I have never written one before, not even a decent essay for that matter, so please don't gnash your teeth at me, okay?_

Summary(Summaries are really difficult to write, but I'll try to sound as coherent as possible, okay?)

"_Have you ever had a really (emphasis on really) hot teacher in one of your classes, the kind of teacher, who makes you draw little "illustrations" in your notebook and have all kinds of sexy thoughts about them during class? But you know it wouldn't work between you two, because of the student-teacher relationship bullshit. But what if it was __**also**__ the other way around, and you had one teacher lusting over one of the students? …Innuendo?_

Things to Expect

_A wide range of "colorful" characters; blackmailing; hot teachers; random make-out sessions; angry fangirls; annoying school staff; clichés (like the name of the school for example); teen drama; homework overload; girls with gigantic boobs; weird fetishes; student essays (will be explained later); __**lemons**__; people with abs; teasing; possible (point of view switch-a-roo); haters; and…__**yaoi**__ of course._

**Chapter Outline ** This chapter is for the reader (meaning you guys) to get to a little side-info about Roxas' classes. I'll introduce the teachers, don't worry, but I will include more individual character action, aside from following Roxas (because there will be other things like Cloud Leon relationship, etc…) Right now I'm holding an empty canvas. This chapter will be my starting layer. I have no idea where I will go will this story, but I hope I will go somewhere.Help

_I'm a rookie. I need lots of help/suggestion(s). So anybody feel up for the job?_

_Does anybody want be my beta?_

Farewell Its time for some sexy high school experience, no?

_Enjoy!_

_(Wow, that sounded even weirder than a drunken pedophile on 33__rd__ Street, ugh)_

Chapter One Oral Presentation

_September 4__th __8:30 pm_

"_So tomorrow's the start of the a whole new school year, huh? Wonder what kind of monsters I'm going to get stuck with, this time." _

_September 5__th __7:15 am_

_It was already time for his AP Chemistry class, but as usual Roxas was running late. Who knew that his shoes took an unusually long time to tie today? Damn, this school was huge. From the outside it didn't seem as gargantuan as it did from the inside. Few minutes later, panting, he was standing in the door of his first period class._

"_Why are you late?" a slender blonde-haired woman announced. As Roxas quickly scurried to find an empty seat he saw the eyes of his new classmates following him, then he finally turned to look straight at the teacher._

"_Did you hear me?"_

_Uh oh, her voice was…cold, ugh…was she mad? _

"_Might you be so kind as to please explain why it is so difficult to get to class on time?" "I do not look kindly upon lateness, there is no excuse for not getting to class on time." Every time she spoke her voice would get louder and louder until it began to sound as though she was shrieking. Roxas could see that he wouldn't get along with this woman._

"_I'm sorry…I...ugh...got lost?" _

"_You got lost, hmph! Okay would you please collect your belongings and move to the front seat of the classroom, I will be giving you an essay to write as your punishment. I will tell you the theme for the essay shortly. Keep in mind that this essay will be graded and treated as a test." the teacher smirked maliciously. "I want you to put __**your name**__ on the __**upper-left corner**__ of the paper, followed by the __**date **__on the __**upper-right corner**__, after that I want you to put your __**row and seat number**__ just under your name, and __**my name**__ under the date…please copy the name of every question in the order that they appear followed by an answer for that particular question…keep in mind that I do check if you wrote the question or not and I do take points off whenever you don't…Make sure that your handwriting is clear and comprehensible. If I can't read it, I won't bother grading it. After you are finished with the test, please take out a single yellow highlighter, nothing else, and highlight your answers, after which you must put your test paper on the right side of your desk. Any violation of the given rules will result in confiscation and eradication of the test…_

"_Umm excuse me, but what's your name?" Roxas looked confused "You didn't say…_

_The teacher interrupted. "Larxene Quiné, and I won't repeat it twice. Get it. Got it. Good…Any more questions?_

_The room was silent. Nobody dare to question this adamant woman._

"_Fantastic, moving on. Today's discussion will be the effectiveness of potions versus Hi-potions. Anybody can tell me the difference?"_

_Only one person raised their hand. It was a girl. She had cinnamon-colored hair and lovely jade eyes. She wore an orange shirt with a flower design on it. She was kind of a plain-looking girl. She was pretty, but a little bit too average…_

"_The effect of potion is only being able to replenish up to 50 HP°, in contrast to a Hi-potion which…" she spoke. She spoke as though answering the question was her life's passion. She gave off an aura of a teacher's pet. Who can blame her? With this ghastly teacher you can't be too conscientious, right?_

_Just as she mumbled the answer the bell rang, followed by an uproar of students stampeding out of the classroom. Roxas quickly collected his binder, and stuffed it in the far corner of his bag._

"_Make sure you copy your homework!" the frenzied teacher yelled at her students, but her comment was lost in the symphony of the strident voices._

_Half of the class has already left, the same girl just stood there dumbfounded, with her mouth open slightly, silent words escaping but making no sound._

"_Shit…This always happens to me. Every time I want to answer a question, the bell rings" the girl looked quite distressed. For such a petite girl, she sure had a great temperament._

"_Bad timing? My name's Roxas by the way" Roxas sure felt like being friendly. Whether it was a good source of homework and test hints or something else Roxas felt like being friends with this girl._

"_Mine's Olette." she smiled. And it wasn't one of those coy smiles; it was a truly honest and sincere smile. _

"_We all have a share of bad days, it just so happens that today was yours."_

The girl looked relieved. As though a heavy boulder was lifted from her shoulders, she then stepped forward and gave Roxas a big lop-sided smile.

"_Thank you. That was just __**the**__ something I wanted to hear."_

_Roxas and Olette stumbled up the serpentine staircase to the third floor. Their classes were opposite of each other. Roxas waved Olette good-bye._

"_Oh by the way, when do you have lunch?" Olette asked._

"_Ummmm…I'm not really schedule for lunch since I get out after 7__th __period, but I have a free 5__th__ period"_

"_Oh, that's great, because 5__th__ period is my lunch period, so wanna meet by the vending machines? And you'll get to meet my awesome friends" she giggled._

"_Okay I will, I need to go now, bye"_

_The doors to both of the classrooms closed with a loud bang._

_A smiling blonde teacher greeted Roxas._

"_Hello students! My name is Luxord Johnson. I'm going to be your English teacher. I promise that if you're going to do all of your classwork, I will __**never **__assign you any written homework. But I need to ask something of you today. As part of your initiation, you will have to write an essay…"_

_Roxas shuddered at the very mention of that word. (Essay…there's that word again. Oh why do teachers like to senselessly torture their students by assigning them essays to write…well maybe if write one more…essay)_

"_This essay will not be graded, however, the purpose for it, is so that I can see your capabilities. And essay question is…" Does having courage mean that we have no fear, or that we act despite being afraid"…Remember that you are competing for the best essay, and the winner gets a week-worth of homework credit. The best and the worst essay will be read, so remember...do your best! You have twenty-five minutes to complete it. Starting…he counted few seconds…"now" he yelled on top of his lungs._

_Roxas was beginning to like this teacher. He was really nice, and he promised he wouldn't give lot of homework…what else can you ask from a teacher?_

_Roxas looked around the classroom. Everyone seemed to work really hard on the essay. (How can they write with this much zeal? I mean you can't be so enthusiastic about writing a stupid essay…) But he began scribbling his essay in the matter of seconds._

_Twenty-four minutes later, and somewhat a pound of eraser shavings later, everyone was done. Mr. Luxord went around to collect everyone's paper. When he reached Roxas, he smiled and took his essay. _

_Few more minutes later._

"_I will be reading the winning essay, however, I won't say whose it is, and I strongly encourage you not to say if it is yours, okay" the teacher smiled._

"…_There are some very courageous people in this world…" he began._

_Roxas immediately recognized that it was his essay. He could practically contain his glee. Luxord sensed it and gestured "stop it" sign with his free hand. Roxas nodded._

"…_They are the ones who do thing that the rest of us would be afraid to do. I never realized what it meant to be brave until I read about the actions of the firefighters on September 11__th__. After that I formed my own definition of courage. It means that people act despite being afraid…(hundred lines later)_

…_If these firefighters could not overcome their fear, they would never be able to take quick forceful, incredible actions like these. Because of the tragedy of September 11__th__, I have seen that some people truly do have courage, and that courage means to face your fears and conquer them…" _

"_I am truly impressed with the writing skills of this person. It is supported with legitimate examples and references…very well written…informative…I think it deserves applause, don't you think?" the whole class erupted with claps and whistling noises. _

_Roxas was beyond proud and ecstatic._

"_Okay now here comes the worst essay, okay promise not to laugh" Luxord sneered._

"…_John F. Kennedy was like the president the thirty-fifth president of Amerika, ya' know. He was president during sixties. The sixties were a crazy time, ya' know. Lots of shifts were happening with like drugs, protests and hippies and communism. And according to my history teacher, communism was like superbad, ya' know. JFK said "The only thing you have to fear is fear itself" He said this so that people would be like brave or something, and like face the coming difficulty time, ya' know. He said that the only thing that is scary is actually fear. Fear is not a real thing like a monster or a murderer so you don't really need to fear, ya' know. And so JFK inspired or whatever a nation to be somewhat courageous and brave in diversity…_

…_Even though it is different it is like the time I have a piano recital and was so nervous about it, ya know. I get cold sweats and cried the whole day before. Then I remembered that my two best friends would be there to smile at me and like support me so it would be ok even if I messed up a whole lot…"_

Mr. Luxord was totally hysterical. "What a disaster." The whole class was frenzied with laughter… "I don't think I need to tell you who might be the person responsible for this showcase of stupid."… Everyone had fits of giggles and were rolling on the floor crying. "This essay isn't just politically incorrect, but .:author laughs:. but also just so, so brainless. How could anyone….:still laughing:. write such a dim-witted composition?

_In a way Roxas felt kind of sorry for the person that wrote this essay, but he couldn't contain his laughter. _

_The bell rung, and the class stormed out._

"_Roxas Strife, please see me just before you leave, okay." Luxord commanded._

_Defeated, Roxas walked up to the front of the classroom and sat in the empty seat near the teacher's desk._

"_Outstanding performance today Roxas. I'm highly impressed with your level of writing, did you take any creative writing classes?"_

"_No, not really. I just write poetry…occasionally…" Roxas muttered._

_Luxord put his hand of Roxas' shoulder. His touch made Roxas a bit uncomfortable. "Marvelous work, nonetheless, would you mind seeing me after school. I would like to discuss something with you, okay? Luxord smiled, that goatee sure made him look cool._

_As Roxas was getting up Luxord grabbed him by his arm. "Its really important that you see me, after school, alright?" _

"_Okay, I will"_

"_Good" something about this teacher seemed a little strange. He was too…what do you call it…"friendly?"…and as Roxas was leaving he noticed a huge bump on the Luxord's pants._

"_Ewww…" was he imagining it…he decided not to give it another dirty though and left for his next class. _

_Saturday 5__th__ 11:30 am_

The first half of the day was really strange. In his third period class he met the strangest teacher ever- Xaldin Lanceworth. Not only did he looks like a junkie, but there were also rumors that he was an ex-con."Did you hear… this guy believes in aliens." A redheaded girl exclaimed.

"_Of course I heard Kairi, I even heard that one time someone asked him if he ever got abducted by aliens, and he had an outburst. Total nutcase." Brown-haired girl replied._

"_Shut up Selphie, you shouldn't be talking, you get so high of the sugar, you can even remember your name, or the thing you do to people when you're high on caffeine"_

"_Oh you bitch!" the girl giggled._

_The whole class was talking. Mr. Lanceworth didn't seem to mind at all. Told you-total airhead._

"_Hey, Mr. Lanceworth!" said one courageous silver-haired boy._

"_Yes" the teacher came alive._

"_Is it true that aliens kidnapped you?" said the kid with a smirk._

_Few laughs went around the classroom._

_The teacher took a ghostly-pale color. "The government doesn't want me to release this kind of information to my students. Illusion they say, illusion! Well I say, illusion my ass. Does an illusion have a spherical silver face with round black eyes, does it? They thought I was crazy. Had locked me up for eight years, but I'm better now, aren't I of course I am, couldn't be better and the weather is fine, sure fine as ever…nothing could be better than a sunny day without illusions..."_

"_Okay…" the student sat down._

_The forth-period class was AP Calculus, nothing but Asian kids. And the teacher was weird…a man or a woman...his/her name Vexen Smith, creepy, creepy teacher. _

_Finally fifth-period…Lunch_

_Roxas made his way across the lunchroom. Scanning for the vending machines…oh yes…there they are. He saw Olette and waved to her. She also responded with a wave. Gestured to come and sit with her._

"_Hey Roxas, glad you made it!" Olette said chewing her half-eaten carrot._

"_Yeah, this school is filled with super freaks, and even freakier teachers, I mean…Mr. Lanceworth…no thank you" _

"_Oh I heard about him…a complete loony. Heard he goes mad when people bring up aliens a subject of discussion…" she laughed._

"_Yeah, today some kid asked him that…and he went nuts" Roxas put his bag down and took out a small box containing his lunch._

_Olette fidgeted a little and threw the remainder of her carrot into her mouth after which he began munching on it…loudly._

"_Oh how rude of me…these are my friends Hayner and Pence." She pointed to the kid with wavy blonde hair and the other boy with a big…"appetite"._

"_Hi" the chubby boy said while opening up a bag of chips._

"_Pence, stop eating…your going to get…ummmmm…fat…err?" the blonde kind muttered._

"_I'm not fat, I'm healthy…It's you who's all skin and bones, and I'm telling you…it ain't healthy" Pence gorged himself with the cheesy goodness._

"_That's our Pence!" Olette exclaimed. "So Roxas, what you have next?"_

"_Ummmmm, Computer Art with ummmmm…Smiles?" Roxas double-checked his program card…yes it said "Smiles"…N. Smiles? What kind of name is that?_

"_Oh, you have Smiles…you're so lucky" said Hayner enviously. "I had her last year for math, boy…what a great teacher she is"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You bet, I swear I've been nice to her all year long, that bitch passed me with a ninety…I didn't do homework and I didn't even do tests…every time she would give us the test…I would pretend I took it…then at the end of class I would stuff it in the garbage can, and then later when she's giving our tests back I would tell her "I didn't get my result back" and so she would always say "How careless of me, I must of lost it somewhere or misplaced it…No need for you or your grade to suffer!" and she would always just give me a hundred on all of the tests." He announced proudly._

"_Yeah, but that's cheating." Olette admonished._

"Don't be such a miss-goody-two-shoes"

"_I am __**not**__ being a miss-goody-two-shoes…I'm just advocating student rights"_

"_You don't need to advocate anything, the school system is shit anyway, so I might as well cheat my way to college" Hayner blew a raspberry and Olette hmph'd._

"_They're always like that" Pence pointed out to which Roxas simply laughed._

_September 5__th__ 11:25 am_

_Roxas made his way, all the way from basement to the second floor to get to his Computer Art class where a tall blonde woman accompanied him inside the classroom. So this was Mrs. Smiles? She was beautiful. She had long blonde curls and gorgeous aquamarine eyes. She wore a white gown of a famous brand called "Minerva", and she carried a small notebook shaped something that closely resembled a mouse with large ears._

"_Take your seats please" her voice was saccharine. "My name is Naminé Smiles, and there's no funny about it." She laughed at her own joke. "Today we will all sit in a circle and introduce ourselves."_

_People started to move up their chairs to the middle of the classroom. The formulated circle looked more like a square than a circle._

"_Let's start with you young man!" she pointed to a burly kid._

_The kid got up with a grunt. He was really tan, and he had dark hair. _

"_My name is Raijin, but everybody calls me Rai, ya' know. I'm from a small town called Twilight Town, ya' know."_

"_ya' know…" (Oh snap…this is the kid that wrote that essay…man, do I need to tease him for that later)_

_A very small girl got up. She was sitting besides Rai. She had silver hair and it was styled in such fashion that it made her seem a bit…emo?_

"_Fuu…Twilight Town" and that's all she said, after which she sat down just as quietly as she got up. She had a very monotonous voice. What a weird-o._

"_You're up next Seifer." Namine called a tall blonde boy. "And take off your hat, you can't wear that in a building."_

_The kid smirked and took off his hat._

"_I'm Seifer. No need to explain anything else. I'm sure you all know me "first-hand"?"_

_Rai and Fuu laughed. _

_It turns out that Seifer is a notorious bully. Rai and Fuu were his sidekicks. But they rarely got into fights. Seifer preferred to fight alone._

"_That's quite enough Seifer!" the teacher admonished. "Who's up next?"_

_It was Roxas' turn. He involuntarily got up and spoke._

"_I'm Roxas. I used to live in Hollow Bastion. But few weeks ago I moved to Destiny Islands…its quite nice here actually…" he never got to finish._

"_B-o-r-i-n-g…" Seifer yawned._

"_Ummmmm…excuse me? I didn't interrupt you, so don't interrupt me."_

"_What you gonna do chicken wuss?" _

_Ms. Smiles got up. "I won't have you badgering any of my students. Stop it, if you don't want to end up in the dean's office, yet again." Kind Ms. Smiles was now beyond mad. "You always drive my students away from my class. Last year I lost twenty of my students because of you. And then the administration blames me for your slip-ups. I won't tolerate this any longer. Either you stop your nonsense or I will personally remove you from this class."_

_Seifer was quiet. He nodded._

"_Unfortunately we're out of time. We'll continue this tomorrow. Have a pleasant weekend!"_

_Roxas ran as fast as possible to his last period class, which was History. How he hated that subject. There's always a set of names and dates to remember. God, it was torture. History was all the way on the third floor. He ran past Olette and mouthed "Hi" to which she just smiled._

_September 5__th __12:15 pm _

_Roxas came into the classroom and it was empty. Well except for his teacher. His teacher had an unusually gorgeous green eyes, and spiky red hair. _

"_You're late!" he joked. _

_Roxas looked confused. "Where is everybody?" he took a look around the classroom._

"_Out on a field trip. You had to sign up for it two weeks before the school started." The teacher smiled. Just then Roxas noticed a set of small black triangle under the teacher's eyes. _

"_So Mr. Tokito, is it? Does that mean I have a permission to go home?" he asked hoping the answer would be a definite "yes"._

"_Well…not exactly. The rules say that students are obligated to stay with their assigned teacher regardless if anyone else is in class. Which means that the class will go on even if there's only one person to teach." Roxas looked hurt._

"_Hey, kiddo. No reason to be gloomy. I skipped lunch today, and seeing that there isn't going to be anybody here, how would you like to have lunch with me? I mean…or you prefer to do some classwork?" Mr. Tokito laughed._

"_Yeah lunch does sound nice"_

_Roxas and redheaded teacher started walking outside to a little store on campus. There was an enclosed area filled with empty tables and parasols. So this was the famous outdoor cafeteria. It was so sunny outside that sitting down under an umbrella was nice._

"_So Roxas, you're new to this school, am I right?"_

_Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah" _

"_Do you like it here so far?" this teacher was kind of prying._

"_Yeah, but I had to deal will all sorts of strange people" Roxas took a sip of his favorite Sea Salt Tapioca._

"_Well it's your first day in this school, give it some time and you'll find out that most of the people in this school are quite likeable" the teacher smirked._

"_Mr. Tokito, is it true what they say about Lanceworth?" Roxas asked cautiously._

"_Mr. Tokito makes me sound like an old chap, so please just call me Axel. Commit it to memory-it might be part of your midterm"_

_Both of them laughed._

"_I don't know for sure, but I heard something about aliens and an asylum from one of m colleagues."_

_Roxas felt like he could talk and talk with Axel forever. But unfortunately he had to go meet with Mr. Johnson after school like he promised. _

"_Okay, so it was nice having lunch with you…Axel" _

"_Anytime…and if you ever have problem with homework or anything else just call me on my cell.." grinning, he handed a small piece of paper to Roxas._

"_Th…thanks" it was weird receiving a teacher's phone number._

_Roxas started walking when a firm hand stopped him. He turned around and gasped._

"_Oh its you…_

Chapter EndExplanation I swear this chapter took forever to write. Who do you think Roxas saw? I rushed some of the things, and I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to plan "their" relationship. Next chapter might be easier to write, maybe not, but I'll try my hardest to make it longer and better. Oh and there's definitely going to be rape…well possibly. But I need someone that can write a decent sex scene for me. So yeah.Suggested Listening

_Listen to 'Tokito Ami' (which is how I came up with Axel's last name)_

_Her songs are something else. "Hatsumei Bijin to Pineapple" and "Wonderful Summer Time" are my favorite songs._

Character Info

All of the teacher's are based on my real high school teachers. Larxene's character is my History teacher-she actually talks like that. And Xaldin is based my Forensics teacher-and yes she did have a freak-out twice in my class. Oh and Luxord's essays…yes mine was the winning one and I had a copy of the kid that lost…I changed a few things to fit Rai's character…but in all seriousness that's really what the kid wrote.

**Why should you review?**

Reviews makes me stop eating my keyboard


End file.
